Seme or Uke?
by MamiiChu
Summary: Just a little one-shot where Dino asks Hibari if he's a seme or uke. What happens? Read and find out.


**I AM SORRY! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a loooooong time. My work is getting to caught up. Anyways, here is a little I'm sorry gift from me.**

* * *

**Seme Or Uke?**

**Pairing: D18 or DinoXHibari**

**Rating: T, may go up**

* * *

It was around lunchtime that Dino decided to hang around Hibari's office.

Ever since he applied as a teacher to Namimori High (for Maria matters, of course), Dino had been able to see his favorite prefect a lot more than he used to. This proved useful as for Hibari had started getting a little bit friendlier towards him. Friendlier in a sense where he would still beat the older man half to death but could now hold a conversation without the tonfas.

Now, it was earlier, around break when Dino had been doing some grading when he spotted one of his favorite friends and current student, Rin Shindo, taking away a manga from a bunch of girls. Of course, she turned it in to him, but as a human, Dino had the curiousity to flip through it. It was only until he got to the fourth page of the manga that he realized it was Yaoi.

As in shounen-ai.

As in boy love.

As in boy on- You get the point.

Later, in his conference period, Dino couldn't contain his curiousity and flipped through more pages. He came across words like seme and uke. He didn't know what they meant, so he asked Rin. Rin explained to him that seme was the dominant one in a relationship, and that uke was the recessive one. Of course, his mind wandered to the skylark, and he soon questioned himself, what was Kyoya?

Which brings him to the awkward moment after Dino asked Hibari the question he's had on his mind since he confiscated that Yaoi manga.

"Repeat the question." Hibari ordered.

"Are you dominant or are you recessive? It's that simple, Kyoya." Dino said.

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"..."

"Kyoya...?"

"..."

"Kyo...Ya..."

"..."

"Kyoya, you're freaking me out. Say something."

Hibari turned to him. "I've never been in a relationship, so I wouldn't know."

He said it with such straightforwardness, like his opinion was fact and it was not to be ridiculed. But of course, Dino did like to play with fire, and he soon found himself on the floor, rolling around while laughing and clutching his stomach. Dino figured Hibari got what he wanted, which meant at least two or three relationships. But none? As in zero? As in zip? As in- You get what he's getting at. Hibari walked over to him and picked him up by the collar, but Dino kept on laughing.

"You want me to show you?" He asked quietly.

Dino didn't hear. He continued to laugh until he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing upon his own. He was stunned for a few moments until Hibari bit down on his lip, demanding for entrance. The blonde opened his mouth, and the prefect explored his mouth with his tongue, taking in and memorizing every little place. The devil named air soon tore them apart, but after breathing for a few seconds, Hibari went back and claimed Dino's lips once again. This time, he was more forceful, both of their tongues engaging into what seemed like an eternal dance for dominance. Hibari won, but no surprise there.

"I thought you... Never were in... A relationship..." Dino gasped as they broke apart. "Damn... You're a good kisser..."

"Some things come naturally." Hibari replied, completely unaffected by the lack of air. "Did that answer your question?" He took out his tonfas. "If not, this would."

"Hmm... Since you think your dominant, how about I show you what being recessive is?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"But no weapons. You have to submit yourself."

"Fine."

Hibari dropped his tonfas to the floor, completely unaware he was leaving himself wide open to a monster. Dino slowly stepped forward, testing his first few steps before slowly walking over to Hibari, taking him by the collar before pushing him towards the couch, pinning him down with one knee between Hibari's legs and both arms walling him. Hibari had such a look of shock that it made him seem almost vulnerable. Dino liked this new side of the usually murderous prefect.

"Keep looking like a deer in the headlights... I love it..." Dino whispered in his ear before licking a trailing down from Hibari's ear to his neck and biting down.

Judging by the soft moan that emitted from Hibari, Dino got a one-hit jackpot at finding out his sensitive spot. He nibbled a bit, earning a few quiet whimpers from him before biting down hard. Hibari placed his hands on Dino's shoulders, his breath hitching as the blonde continued to nibble and suck on his neck.

"D-Dino..."

Dino smirked. Hibari stuttered. And not only stuttered, stuttered HIS name. Emphasis on his. He kissed his neck one more time before moving up to his ear, nibbling on that before moving down a bit lower to his lips. He took the dominance in the tongue battle, and Hibari didn't push it anymore. Wow. Hibari was actually being submissive. Dino began to slowly unbutton the other's shirt, while Hibari began doing the same to him.

Yes. He liked playing dominant with Hibari, especially when he was dominant.

* * *

**Fin! And with this finish, I give two announcements!**

**1) I might to an M-rated spin-off of this story. Comment with your opinion if you like or dislike my idea.**

**2) I'm planning on doing a KHR 100 oneshot/twoshot. The first chapter will be my idea, but for the next and upcoming I want you to give me requests and suggestions. Please, I want them. Also, it... Will be Yaoi because Yaoi is my specialty.**

**Anyways, that is all. Ciao Ciao.**


End file.
